


Underneath the facades

by Mysticfan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Conflict, Depression, Drunkenness, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Friendship, Heir, Romance, Slice of Life, Teenagers, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticfan/pseuds/Mysticfan
Summary: Come along to join Lilly on a journey of self discovery, painful past , and becoming one true self by breaking all social constraints





	Underneath the facades

**Author's Note:**

> Hello world, 
> 
> This is my very first time writing an original. 
> 
> Kindly read and share your honest opinion. 
> 
> Thanks, hope you have fun !

Staring outside watching the birds flies as they please , ignoring the background voices in the class one thing comes to my mind. FREEDOM. Unfortunately in the household of the Rei’s that word in non existent. 

“ Lilly ? Lilly!” Deep in though i was startled by my classmate Lia calling me. I look up to her big animated blue eyes and her blonde shoulder length hair contrasting my long wavy dark brown hair and dark eyes. Plastering one of my perfected fake smiles after spending the last three years smiling and nodding as I’ve been on display for suitors or just simply representing my rich family at one of father’s extravagant parties.

“Sorry Lia i spaced out. What can I help with?” I answered with a fake cheerful voice as it was expected of the Rei’s family members to never be rude, sad , or to be honest showing any emotion expect politeness “ It’s not like you to space out what’s up is everything alright ?” I tried not to get annoyed. I mean everyone is allowed to space out why is everyone holding me is high regards i have no idea ,yeah I come from a rich family but nothing is special about me not even the tiniest bit so as I aways answered with a lie. “ It’s nothing don’t worry about just my piano lessons ended a bit late”.

“ Well sounds rough, Anyway how about going out today with me and Jesse?” Lia was practically jumping and i restrained a groan and trying to come up with an excuse was easy as i was always busy with lessons from piano to ballet to violin I literally didn’t have any free time but it was either going out with Lia and her snobby red headed boyfriend Jesse which is a huge asshole that i have no idea what the girls see in him i mean yeah he was hot but seriously her personality was ... basically he’s jackass.

So I choose to hangout with Lia at least it’s better than my family which is very awful for me to day as Lia never did anything to offend me. Maybe I’m just not the nice person I pretended to be. All I can feel is jealousy of her and her free life style.

“ Sure where are we going?” I answered quickly as I knew it would upset mother if I skipped my lessons which is exactly what i wanted to do. Thoughts drifting to the the stunt she pulled only few days ago at one of father’s suffocating parties with nothing but pretentious people who are BORING, trying to set me up with this old man as they want marriage for the sake of partnership. I mean get that and all but really that old man is a sleaze and i’m only 17 years old. I hadn’t even lost my virginity and to think it would be with this old pig. 

“ We’re just gonna go grab lunch at Mario’s and then walk around the park” Lia answered cheerfully pulling me out of my thoughts. Damn I wish I hadn’t accepted I mean I already feel like a third wheel. UGH

“ Great see you after school.” My answer is polite usual maintaining the the family image. Lia then smiled and waved she needed to get to her to her next class. I waved back and gave her a smile back. Lia is a really nice and cute girl but for some reason watching her how happy and carefree made me hate her. It’s so unfair of me. As I said before I’m not a nice person.

Grabbing my novel as the bell rang I hurried on the rooftop to escape everyone. The rooftop was my safe heaven no one new about the spot and as I’m the only student who has the keys to the door which I bribed the janitor to make a copy. Very classy I know. 

When I reached the rooftop I was startled to see someone laying there. The guy was laying there napping. I groaned loudly involuntary the guy stirred and looked at me his big brown eyes staring into me like looking through my soul. “ Sorry I didn’t know anyone was here.” I startled. Unamused the mysterious rooftop guy resumed his nap like I didn’t even exist. And that was what attracted me to him I mean he was Very attractive with his big brown eyes and long lashed boring into my soul and kinda messy bed head hair.

Everyone at school was eager to talk suck up to me because of my family status but him he looked like he didn’t even know who I am which is very refreshing. 

I went to the corner and sat there with my legs spiraled in front of not very ladylike i opened my book and starting reading the novel i brought with me. The guy woke and looked at me with a stoic face. I quickly averted my eyes and returned to my book. With the corner of my eyes I watched him as he was staring daggers. “Can I help you?” I asked in a firm voice. 

The boy just kept staring at me looking like he was searching my soul which made shift as i was uncomfortable. “ Nothing, just didn’t thought the school queen would read that kind of a book”. He said in a mocking voice. 

I don’t know what came over me but i was pissed off” It’s not of your business” I know very lame. “ well sorry your majesty.” He answered in tauntingly.

“Don’t call me that “ I glared and gave him my most defiant look. “ the cat brought out its claws” he laughed. I was really annoyed at him my whole image of him before when i thought i didn’t know who he was was shattered. 

“ what is your problem ?! You come into my spot and dare to insult me” I huffed rolling my eyes. Without giving him a chance to answer I took my book and left to attend rest of the classes. 

Little did I know how tangled is our fate.


End file.
